In traditional fantasy sports contests, competitors create a team by selecting players of professional or amateur sports leagues or associations to be on their fantasy team. A predetermined list of statistical categories is chosen as the basis of scoring of the fantasy sports contest. The statistics are compiled based on the results of actual sporting contest. Traditional fantasy sports contests, both rotisserie and head-to-head, are about accumulating more points than your opponent(s) in statistical categories.
While playing based on the accumulation of points in statistical categories offers one way to compete, the objective of this type of fantasy sports contest is quite different than the objective of an actual sporting contest.
In addition to the difference in objectives, traditional fantasy sports contests are a passive player experience. That is, the competitors typically draft their players in the beginning of the season and then set their roster before the start of the actual sporting contests. The passive nature of traditional fantasy sports games is in stark contrast with the action associated with participating in an actual sporting contest, with events and adjustments occurring in real-time during the course of the game.
There is a need in the fantasy sports gaming area for a system, method and computer program product that enables participants to play the fantasy sports game focused on the same objective as the actual game itself that the fantasy sporting contest is based on, rather than on predetermined stats. Moreover, there is a further need to enable participants to actively participate in the fantasy sporting contest during the actual sporting contest to add a further level of control and excitement not available in current fantasy sports games.